


一个正好的枪口

by shelphy



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood, Blood Loss, Drama, Friendship, Gallows Humor, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Strong Language, Violence, World War I, 一战, 主要角色受伤, 友情向, 血腥描写
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 21:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19237459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelphy/pseuds/shelphy
Summary: 战争摧毁一切，魔法，还有其他的





	一个正好的枪口

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Right-Shaped Holes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823893) by [INMH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH). 



“你干嘛不直接用飞来咒呢？”  
“因为我还不想杀了你，你这个天杀的白痴！”  
“就是点皮肉伤，”Theseus嗫嚅道。  
Graves的眼神说明他一个字也不信。“是啊，得了，现在回仙境去数那些会飞的猫去吧，Scamander。”  
（爱丽丝梦游仙境，应该都能看出来，不过我怕我翻完没人认识了）  
他跪坐在Theseus身前，看着那曾毫无疑问是胸廓的模糊的一团。现在那里布满了弹片——而真正的麻烦的子弹正卡在他的肋骨上。Graves试图将那颗子弹弄出来，但不要直接用飞来咒，他在动手前用一个漂亮的魔法实施了部分麻醉，然后用一把镊子捣鼓了半天。Graves从伤口中拔出来的大多是碎骨，他把这些残片扔在Theseus的大衣上。看着那一摊东西，Theseus的视野开始变得模糊不清。  
“我感觉要吐了。”  
Graves在Theseus突然起身时迅速一躲，看着他在吐在泥浆里。他们藏身的这个战壕说不上有多理想，用来挡雨的也只有一条窄窄的帆布。终于Theseus吐够了躺了回来，虚弱地喘息着，至少魔法隔绝了痛觉，他现在感觉不到自己碎裂的肋骨。Graves继续着刚刚的工作，但这一次他将那些碎骨头丢在了泥里；聪明人，问题解决了。  
“但是长官，用飞来咒不会更容易一点么？”  
Graves咬着牙回答：“不，一点也不会，因为这里没有合适的治疗师，而将子弹一下子全拽出来造成的损伤我处理不了。”  
“但是长官——”  
“Belby，该死的我向上帝发誓，再过他妈的十秒我就要给你胸口也来上一枪了。你要是真的想帮忙就停止向我问问题，然后天杀的去找个治疗师来！”  
Belby明智地向后退，从Theseus的视野中消失了。Graves的怒火不可小视，但他极其迅速整理了一下自己的情绪，开始继续处理Theseus的伤势。Theseus呆滞地看着头顶完全湿透的帆布，偶尔在Graves碰到没有被魔法麻痹的部分时抽动一下。他越来越模糊的视线扫过自己的手：他刚刚起身呕吐时一定是用左手捂了一下胸口，因为那上面布满鲜血。  
血。上帝啊。  
怪不得他现在头晕目眩。他恐怕已经大量失血了。Graves曾在伤口边上盖了一条毛巾，那条毛巾早就全湿透了。子弹在他身上打出了一个非常深的弹坑，Graves清理碎骨和试图取出子弹的做法又扩大了伤口。  
一个洞-呵呵。如果Theseus站在对的角度上，风吹过他的身体时说不定会弄点响出来呢。  
在索姆河会面后不久，Theseus和Graves在这片无人区中碰到了极其血腥的一幕，三具布满弹孔的尸体被吊在桥上。事后证明他们是三名法国巫师。Theseus找到Graves的，那时Graves就那么一个人站着，用一种沉思的目光看着他们，指间夹着半根香烟，另一只手里还有瓶啤酒，那酒甚至比Theseus脚边的泥水还要浑浊。他到底还是朝Theseus靠了过来，但是没有移开视线，他开口问道：“你说，要是风正好从某个角度吹过他们会发出什么响么？像笛子那样？”  
Theseus被他的啤酒呛了一口开始咳嗽起来。“梅林的胡子啊，Percival”他大声抱怨着，被这个想象惊讶到的同时也不免有点阴暗地被逗笑了。  
“这是个非常实际的问题！”  
话题开始朝半严肃的、非常荒谬的方向发展。尸体显然没有那种正好能发出声音的结构——但要是伤口正好在喉咙上呢？不，大概不行——可要是穿过了骨头？他们互相推搡着让对方自行论证，不过没过多久就都大醉酩酊了，两人一起爆发出一阵歇斯底里的大笑。巨大的笑声回荡在保守蹂躏的法国战场上。  
“你说，要是他们把我吊在那，我能发出像笛子一样的响不？”Theseus问，他的思绪越来越模糊，越来越抓不住。  
“我们讨论过这个了，Scamander，”Graves异常冷静地回答他，同时小心地转动着镊子。“找不到合适的角度。”  
“真可惜。”  
“总会有别的尸体的。”  
天黑了。是这样么？那是夜晚，亦或是白天？Theseus什么都记不起来了。世界不停旋转着，Theseus的思维身在边缘自然也走不了直线。他的记忆和那些从他身上掉下来的骨头与血肉一起散落了一地。好在被泥浆浸透的身体和别的病人还是分开放的，那些人没那么好运，没有Graves来给他们做临时手术。Graves是巫师中为数不多的了解麻瓜文化的人，熟悉到了离开魔法也能很好的处理问题。  
“保持清醒，Scamander，”Graves的喊声飘了过来。“我几乎要完成了。”  
“嗯。”  
“醒醒，Scamander！这是命令！”Graves皱着眉头，精神极度集中，他缓慢而小心地夹出一块重要的弹片。  
“该死。这才完成一半。我一定是把它弄散了。”  
“我在流血，”Theseus嘟囔道，布满鲜血的手在视野里愈发模糊。有那么一瞬间，他似乎出现了幻觉：鲜红的血出现在他的外套上，Graves身上，地上，泥里，水洼中，帆布上溅的也全都是。  
“我知道。我就快好了。就再挺一会儿，好么？”  
Theseus累了，非常累。他们已经连续行军了好几天，休息时间很少，今天他们又打了一仗。战斗准确地找上了他，并迅速将他击倒。这就是为什么他这么累：他需要睡眠。他的眼睛开始睁不开，突然下巴上传来一阵疼痛——Graves拍了他一下，试图用这笨拙地一耳光叫醒他。  
“我说过了保持清醒！”  
Theseus茫然中只得遵从。  
“成了！”Graves将一大块弹片残骸撇在地上，然后笑着说。“让我再检查一下，我好确定——”他说着又戳了几下，这时Theseus的意识已经非常模糊，以至于他丝毫感觉不到伤口处传来的疼痛。Graves又挑出一些碎铁片扔出来。  
“——嗯，好了，这样就行了。你没事了。”  
“我能睡了么？”Theseus想说的应该是这个意思，可是听上去就像是“我浓碎了么。”  
“没事了，Scamander，我会为你治疗，然后把你拼起来。没事的。”Theseus合上眼睛，这一次Graves没有扇他巴掌叫醒他。  
在昏迷无意识中时间流逝。Theseus感觉自己被埋葬在了黑暗中，但是巨响、喊叫，还有什么东西隔着什么对他又戳又捅，让他难以入睡。这种不舒服的感觉出现又消失，来来回回地折腾却又没有真的将他唤醒。没有东西渗入得足够深，足够能唤醒他。但是最终，那道屏障消失了，Theseus缓慢地爬回到清醒的世界。  
他第一个注意到的事情是，他在一顶帐篷里。那么他已经十有八九不在战壕里了，因为他也好其他巫师也好，通常会将帐篷支在魔法隐藏下的开阔地上。他躺在床上，很明显，什么人将他安顿在这里，有意地。他意识到的第二件事是从腹部传来的剧烈钝痛。Theseus皱了皱眉，本想挪动一下手臂，在睡梦中它们无意识地交叉，但只是轻轻一动就已经疼得他呲牙咧嘴，他赶紧在引发更强的疼痛前停下了动作。他尽全力保持清醒，并努力回想发生了什么，是之前受的伤太重，还是他只是刚刚不小心伤了自己，现在应该先睡一觉……  
哦，不。现在不是时候。他中枪了——他正在保护自己的中队，Graves的队伍和Hampstead的人也在，突然他感到有什么东西狠狠撞上了他的内脏。他昏过去了几分钟，在那段时间里被拉到了泥地里，其他人还在战斗这样方便掩护。有必要为这种疼痛划分一下等级，那既不是撞击，也不是咒语。那是一枚子弹，一枚麻瓜的子弹从一把他没看见的麻瓜的枪中射出并击中了他，他没看到那个人，自然也没有分出时间朝那个方向施展防御。  
第三件事，他闻到了Golliberry的味道，那是一种英国巫师产的烟草牌子，味道猛烈（而且难闻），通常抽这种烟的人只有——  
“你还好么，Scamander？”  
Theseus抬起头，撑开一点眼皮，他对光还得适应一会儿。Graves坐在帐篷入口那，他绅士地将烟都吐在外边，以防帐篷里的空气更加浑浊。他甚至都没往Theseus这边看，但不知怎的已经凭直觉发现自己的老朋友醒来了。“啊，”Theseus试着坐起身子，但剧痛使他的尝试失败了。“我猜也是。”  
Graves抽了一下鼻子。“你猜也是，”他故意模仿着Theseus的语气说。虽然已经尽了最大努力，但正如Theseus分不清Graves的纽约口音和他手下傲罗McMullen的波士顿口音一样，Graves在试图发出“标准英音”时也没搞对Theseus真正的家乡。  
“我想脑部失血会使它反应迟钝许多，”Theseus反击到，就像接受到什么命令似得，Theseus一说完就感觉到头骨下的血管不断传来的钝痛。  
“有道理，”Graves转过身来看着Theseus。“看来你能活下去啊？”  
“你说呢，Graves医生。”  
Graves snorted again, rolling his eyes as he turned back to the mouth of the tent.   
Graves又哼了一声，翻着白眼走回帐篷入口处。“你干嘛不直接用飞来咒呢？”他咕哝着，从口音来看此次嘲讽针对的是Belby。“去他的。我真他妈的痛恨那些离了魔法什么问题都解决不了的巫师。对着麻瓜们品头论足，但他们可是真的连魔杖都没挥就建立了个健全的文明，如果麻瓜知道了我们的存在说不定还会把我们轻而易举的给抹了。”  
“看得出外科医生的工作强烈地激发了你的精神啊。”  
“看得出挨枪子也没能激发一个英国人，让他有什么强烈的情感表现。”  
“你想看我那样么？”Theseus闭上眼睛躺了回去。“在我生命的最后时刻嚎啕大哭？或者是偷一把麻瓜的枪像Brayson那样自行了断？”  
Graves没有说话。Theseus看到又有几缕烟飘上来。  
“好啦，随便了，生你的气吧，”Theseus咕哝着说：“我要接着睡了。”  
“随便了。”  
寂静持续了一会，Theseus闭上眼睛准备入睡，他睡不着，但这次不是疼痛的原因。他长出一口气，然后睁开眼睛。“谢谢你，”他用Graves刚好能听到的音量说。“谢谢你修好了我，谢谢你没有直接用一个飞来咒把那该死的子弹弄出来。”  
帐篷里安静了。  
“不客气。”  
又安静了。  
“你该接着睡觉了。让你的大脑回回血。换了别的日子你可不会说这些话。”  
Theseus哼着鼻子回应道：“也祝你晚安，你这坏脾气的混蛋。”然后他终于又睡着了。  
Graves继续站在帐篷门口守夜直到Theseus再次醒来。  
—完—

**Author's Note:**

> 译者碎碎念：上个期末要了授权，居然一直没翻出来，这个期末拉出来赶紧完成了。希望可以给战友组增加点热度


End file.
